We have described the generation and use of dendritic cells (DC) to stimulate specific T cell responses to both defined antigens as well as tumor lysates. In preclinical studies, an enriched population of tissue cultured DC obtained from human peripheral blood could stimulate potent, specific primary and secondary proliferative responses of T cells to tetanus toxoid, candida albicans, and Keyhole limpet hemocyanin (KLH) in vitro. In mouse models, tumor-pulsed DC isolated from spleen or generated from bone marrow were highly effective in stimulating specific antitumor T cell reactivities to weakly- and poorly-immunogenic tumors both in vitro and in vivo. These preclinical studies serve as rationale for a clinical evaluation of human DC pulsed with tumor lysate and KLH for adult patients with advanced cancer. The clinical studies proposed will be conducted under an FDA-approved IND (BB-IND# 6958 to Dr. MulD, P.I.)"